Our Farewell
by Nordic Angel
Summary: The true bonds that people form between them, whether it’s a bond of love or a bond of friendship, will really never break, even if one of them is taken from the other in a tragic way. But what will the one left behind have to endure?
1. Prologue

* * *

**Title:** Our Farewell

**Written by:** Nordic Angel  
**Pairing:** Kai/Rei  
**Genre:** Tragedy

**Inspiration: **The song "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation.

**Rating:** T, kinda leaning/hinting towards M.  
**Written for:** Myself and other people who like this coupling.  
**Dedicated to:** No one in particular. Kai/Rei fans in general.  
**Warning:** Very mild adult themes, the possibility of Out Of Character-behaviour and character death.

**Summary:**  
The true bonds that people form between them, whether it's a bond of love or a bond of friendship, will really never break, even if one of them is taken from the other in a tragic way. But what will the one left behind have to endure? What happens in the life beyond this one? Will they ever find peace again?

**Disclaimers:**  
All characters and such are the property of its creator, Takao Aoki-san and MADHOUSE. All I own is the plotline. This was written for mine and your entertainment only; I do not make any money on this. If you see this story posted anywhere else under a different name, please send me a message about it.

The song that was the inspiration for this fiction, and which lyrics I will be using in this story, does not belong to me, but to Within Temptation.

**Markings-explanation.**  
_/ blah /_ - Thought.  
" bla " - Speech.  
_**blah **_**- Songtext.  
**Blah - Flashback/Dream/Other.

… **o****Oo …** - Change of scenery/ change of point of view, if there is any.

* * *

**  
****Prologue:**

Rei closed the door to his room behind him and slumped his back against it.

With a slow, agonizing sigh, he sank down to the floor, his wet jacket in his one hand.

He was so tired. And it was only 9 am on a Sunday morning.

He closed his eyes and sighed again.

So tired of... everything.  
Tired of the rain pounding on the windows.  
The cold he felt when he climbed into his bed.  
The loneliness of his loved one not being there.  
The emptiness inside.  
The pain knowing that his loved one would never return to him.  
The tears when they trickled down his cheeks.

"Rei? We're going out to eat some brunch; do you want to join us?" Tyson asked through the door.

Rei shook his head without opening his eyes. "No thanks. I'm not hungry right now. I'll grab a bite here later. See ya."

"Okay. Bye." Tyson's steps faded down the stairs and Rei sighed again.

So tired...

He got up and walked to the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom, a pair of boxers and pants and a shirt in his hands.

He had to change out of the wet clothes before he caught a cold.

He turned to the sink and mirror to take a look at himself.

He didn't like what he saw.  
The skin was ghostly pale, his golden eyes didn't shine with the usual spark of life that they had held just over a week ago, but were instead dull and darker.

Beneath the eyes were the small tell-tell signs of the start of dark bags, proving that he had slept too little the past week.

It had been such a horrible week for him...

He shook his head again, not wanting to remember the things that happened this past week.  
He wanted everything to go back to how it was before, but he knew no matter how much he wished and prayed for it, it would never happen.

After changing, he went to his room again, opening his closet.

On the top of the shelves inside the closet, a box was hidden under layers of clothes and things he hadn't any room to put anywhere else.

It was a fairly anonymous box, a bit larger than the average shoe-box. He pulled it out and looked at the lid. "Touch, and feel the wrath of Drigger."

After making sure that his door had been locked, he carefully placed the box in the middle of the bed.

He sat down in front of it, crossing his legs into a lotus-position. He slowly slid the lid off to reveal its content.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**  
Well, this is the beginning of a new Beyblade fan-fic I've been working on for a long time.  
I got the song "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation stuck in my head for a while and decided to write a KaiRei fanfic, since I really love this coupling.  
I though it kind of suited them, for some odd reason.

This is my first longer try with a tragic kind of fanfic, so I accept any contructive critisism I can get, but flamers will be taken down by my armies of man-eating kittens. So don't even try flaming me, I most likely won't respond to them, but I will respond to those who comes with constructive critisism so that I can become a better writer!

Please, Enjoy the Read and Please Review.


	2. Memories

**CHAPTER ONE - MEMORIES.**

**~ ~ ~ In my hands ~ ~ ~**

**~ ~ ~ A legacy of memories ~ ~ ~**

The tears started accumulating in his eyes as soon as he saw the things he had collected in the box.

There were letters, love-letters to be more precise, there were little notes, little knick-knacks, some dried flowers, his diary, a few movie-tickets, a few drawings he had drawn and a few other things.

The tears slowly prickled down his cheeks as his fingers stroked over his memories, everything flushing back into his head, after he had tried so hard to shove it away.

**~ ~ ~ I can hear you say my name ~ ~ ~**

He sniffled as he picked up one of the notes he had gotten.

"Hey, Kitten. I'm out to get a few things to help you get rid of this cold of yours.  
I'll be back soon.  
Love you.  
Your Kai."

It probably didn't look as much, but to Rei, every note Kai had left him, no matter what the note was about, to Rei they were important and cherished.

**~ ~ ~ I can almost see your smile ~ ~ ~**

Rei picked up his diary.

Yes, he knew it was kind of girlish to have a diary, but for him, it didn't matter what others thought.

He had gotten the diary to write down all the things he never dared to speak out loud about, his frustrations and his dreams, his aspirations and hopes, his feelings and experiences.

He wrote in it to be able of looking back on this time when he got older, and remember everything as is if had happened yesterday.

He turned the pages to one that was dated five years ago.

**"Dear Diary - October 2003.  
**Today Kai came up to me with a serious expression on his face and said we needed to talk.

I knew it was going to be about how I had been spacing out when I bladed, and on every other occasion as well.

I've been spacing out a lot the past few weeks, I admit that, but I didn't think it was THAT obvious.

He pulled me inside Tyson's dojo, away from the others who was busy training.

"You're not focusing when blading, and constantly spaces out at the most random moments. Are you getting ill? Do you have something on your mind?"

I couldn't answer him at first; I didn't know what to say.

He looked at me, his crimson eyes penetrating mine as if he was trying to read my mind.

Under the intense stare from my captain, I felt my knees buckle, but I somehow managed to stay upright, my back close to the wall.

I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.  
"I've been spacing out because of you, Kai."

He stumbled and took a few steps back.

"I've developed feelings for you. Feelings beyond those of friendship.  
Feelings of love."

I walked off, afraid of what he might say and not wanting to see the rejection in his eyes.

**... oOo …**

After having dinner, sitting next to a very quiet Kai, I went up to my room and proceeded to clean up Drigger.

Suddenly, I heard someone knocking on the door and I let them in.

It was Kai. "I want to talk to you about what happened today."

"There is nothing to say. I know you don't feel how I feel..."

I was interrupted by Kai, his voice being soft, yet with a hint of sternness and a little hurt in it.

"What makes you think that I don't feel what you feel?"

**~ ~ ~ Feel the warmth of your embrace ~ ~ ~**

Rei smiled as he invisioned how Kai then walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, before embracing him carefully from the side, as if he thought Rei was a fragile porcelain doll.  
He remembered how warm Kai's skin was against his own, how the intoxicating mix between his natural scent and his perfume made Rei's head spin and his heart skip a beat.

Rei felt a small tingle in his abdomen as he slowly closed his eyes to completely submerge himself in his memories.

Kai's scent filled his nose once again, and he felt his skin grow hot as he continued to feel Kai's skin on him.

He could feel how his pulse quickened and his breathing hitched.

He could clearly envision how Kai then pulled back and looked into his eyes, the crimson meeting golden, showing the Tiger how much the Phoenix cared about him.

Then he slowly leaned onto Kai's awaiting lips, taking the first step in making their relationship to turn from friendship to boyfriends and lovers…

**... oOo …  
**

The roll of a thunder made Rei jump out of his dream world and back into reality.

He looked outside and saw that the rainstorm had picked up and evolved into a thunderstorm.

He sighed slowly, still feeling the feeling of a kiss lingering on his lips.

**~ ~ ~ But there is nothing but silence now ~ ~ ~**

**~ ~ ~ Around the one I loved ~ ~ ~**

**~ ~ ~ Is this our farewell? ~ ~ ~**

What Rei didn't know, was that someone was watching him.  
Not through the keyhole of his door.  
Not through the window belonging to his room.

But from inside his own room.

Kai stood beside the bed and watched as Rei continued to look through his memory-box, shining tears dripping down his cheeks, small sulking noises somehow managing to escape his lips.

It hurt Kai to see Rei in this state; he never meant to hurt him.

He never meant to hurt the one person who actually broke down his emotional barriers.

He never meant to hurt the one who taught him to allow himself to love while he still had the chance and how to love someone, and to allow someone to love him back.

He never meant to leave Rei behind like this.

**~ ~ ~ Sweet darling you worry too much, my child ~ ~ ~**

**~ ~ ~ See the sadness in your eyes ~ ~ ~**

He clutched his heart in a futile attempt of making the pain he felt go away.

Oh, how he missed holding Rei in his arms, feel his warmth and his scent.

If he could only turn back time…

"Why am I here, Lord?" He whispered hoarsely, a tear falling from his jawbone.

"You're here to take care of him. " A soft voice answered.

"Why?"

Kai didn't seem to be able of stopping his voice from shivering.

"When you departed, Rei lost a big part of his life. You only got a little over five years together as lovers, a dream you both wanted to come true for many years before that. I've sent you down here to become his guardian angel." The voice continued.

"How can I possibly take care of him? I don't exist anymore." Kai mumbled as he wiped his face.

"As long as Rei holds you in his heart, which I believe will be the rest of his life; you can always touch him, embrace him, kiss him and protect him. I can make it so that he can see you, if you choose to expose yourself for him."

Kai smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

**~ ~ ~ You are not alone in life ~ ~ ~**

**~ ~ ~ Although you might think that you are ~ ~ ~

* * *

**

A rather short chapter I guess, but the next one will be longer, or split in two parts, as I see fit.

Remember:  
This is my first longer try with a tragic kind of fanfic, so I accept any contructive critisism I can get, but flamers will be taken down by my armies of man-eating kittens.

So don't even try flaming me, I most likely won't respond to them, but I will respond to those who comes with constructive critisism so that I can become a better writer!

Please, Enjoy the Read and Please Review.


	3. Flashback

The ceremony was a short, yet beautiful one. There had been a small choir consisting of both adults and children, singing as if Heaven had sent their best angels to send Kai on his way.

Mr. Daitenji had held a moving speech on how much Kai had meant for the sport of Beyblade throughout the world and for everyone that had met him. Not an eye in the church was dry.

The Beyblading teams that Kai and the Bladebreakers had made friends with throughout the years had come to show their respect.

Rei and the rest of the Bladebreakers had decided to keep Kai's casket open, so before he would be buried for eternity, those who wanted could say their goodbyes. Rei had been the last person to say his goodbyes, barely being able to control his emotions.

He looked at Kai's handsome face and smiled slightly as it looked like Kai was only sleeping peacefully. He let a hand slowly glide through the dark-grey hair, down his cheek and down to his chest. Rei missed the warmth Kai's skin used to radiate…

The sky had been calm as long as they were in the church, but had erupted and now it poured down again, a small rumbling in the distance warning them about the thunder approaching.

The priest walked in front of him to lead the carriers to the place where Kai would be put to his final rest. _//Just like he would have wanted it. No big fuss, yet having those he cared for around him.// _Rei thought as he walked outside, being one of the people carrying the casket.

After a few hundred metres of walking, the casket carriers stopped and carefully placed the casket down before standing next to it, hands folded in front.

** ~ ~ ~ Never thought ~ ~ ~**  
**~ ~ ~ This day would come so soon ~ ~ ~**

The priest cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today, to send one of our loved ones into the arms of the Almighty Father in Heaven. His life was dramatically cut way too short. But even though he had a short life, he had a rich life. He may not have had the best of environments to grow up in, causing him to seem cold and emotionless. But those few selected ones who was so fortunate of being let close enough know that he may have had a tough exterior, but had a soft heart..."

Rei spaced out as the priest continued talking about Kai and started saying excerpts from the Bible… He did not want it, but it was hard not to think back to the devastating day…

"Hey Rei?"

"What?"

Rei turned to his koi and smiled softly. Kai handed Rei a small box wrapped in golden paper, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What's this, Kai? We don't have any anniversary today, do we?" Rei was afraid he had forgotten something.

Kai shrugged. "No, but do I need an excuse for getting my kitten something?" He smiled and kissed the neko-jin on the lips. "Open it. I hope you'll like it."

Rei blushed and slowly opened the package. It was a black box with golden rims. He slowly lifted the lid and gasped as the contents revealed itself.

It was a beautiful silver necklace, made out of a tiger with green emerald eyes curling up with a phoenix with eyes made out of blazing red rubies. The level of detail and finesse told Rei, that this was a custom ordered necklace, made by a very professional person, and that it must have cost a fortune.

"Ah, Kai… It's beautiful… I love it!" Rei beamed as he picked it up and motioned for Kai to put it on him. Kai embraced him from behind. "Go and get on some nicer clothes, I am taking you out to dinner today. Your choice." He murmured as he kissed Rei's neck, making him shiver.

It had been a romantic dinner for the two of them, visiting the restaurant they had been to on their first date. They had had a good time and were on the way home when the disaster struck.

As the man in the light turned from red to green, and Kai and Rei started crossing the road, hand in hand and completely engulfed in their conversation, they never saw the car, until it was too late.

For some reason, Rei had turned his head towards the street and seen the car speeding towards them. He then shouted Kai's name and clutched his hand to drag him along as he tried to jump out of harms way. Kai had followed but hadn't been fast enough so the car hit him square in the hips, sending him sky high and out of Rei's hands. Rei saw with horror as his loved one hit the concrete road a good 10 metres away from him, and the car screeching from side to side before ending its journey in a lamp post, making the car alarm go off.

Rei felt paralyzed for a couple of seconds before he managed to stagger onto his feet. He jogged towards Kai, preparing for the worst as he could see red liquid pooling around him. "Kai… Kai!"

He knelt down next to Kai, and gently brushed away some strands of his smooth dark-grey hair, so that he could see his face. "Kai? Kai? Wake up… Please…" He gently stroked his boyfriend's cheeks as he noticed that Kai was still breathing, but very shallow.

He turned around and stared at the masses that suddenly had formed around him, and the car. "Someone! Call an ambulance!" A girl, barely older than 20 years of age, sat down next to Rei and checked Kai's vital signs. "He's breathing, but very shallow. Probably a broken rib. His pulse is un-even and there is blood coming out from his mouth and nose… He's in a bad shape…" She whispered and placed a hand on Rei's. "I've called an ambulance; they'll be here any second. My father is a surgeon on the nearby hospital, the best there is. I'll make sure your friend gets treated by him." The girl smiled bravely at Rei, hoping he'd calm down.

Then the seconds and minutes went by as in a flash. Rei remembered how the ambulance came, placed Kai on a gurney and dragged Rei into the back, allowing him to come along for the ride. Rei was placed in the waiting room as the doctors sped off with Kai, leaving Rei in his shock-like state.

Children were screaming, mothers were trying to comfort them by singing softly to them, nurses and doctors ushered by in different directions, some people were sobbing and others were snoring.

But Rei, who usually didn't like loud places due to his neko-jin ears, didn't bother. He just sat there, staring at some point in the wall, the sounds ever diminishing in volume, until it was completely quiet.

How long he sat like that, he didn't know. But he thought it must have been for hours, because when a hand landed on his shoulder, and the attention were drawn from the point in the wall and into to warm chocolate eyes, the sounds started to increase in volume again, he guessed that Kai must have gotten out of the surgery.

"Is Kai… Is Kai…?" Rei swallowed hard as the male doctor signalled him to get up and follow him. The man's voice was soothing. "He's just gotten out of surgery and placed on the recovery-unit. When he opens his eyes after the anaesthesia wears off , we'll give him a bed at the Intensive Care Unit, were you can sit by him all the time if you'd like. Right now, I have to ask you to wait here until that happens. I'll come and get you when we're moving him."

Rei slowly sat down in a more comfy chair this time, fixing his eyes once again on the wall in front of him. It didn't take long until he felt a wave of tiredness wash over him and his eyes felt heavier and heavier. His eyes, despite him doing his best effort of staying awake, refused to stay open and he sighed as he fell into a dreamless and restless sleep.

"Hey… Rei Kon? Wake up…" Rei groggily opened his eyes as the same doctor he met earlier gently shook his shoulder. "We've moved him now, please follow me and I'll take you to him." Rei groaned as he stood up, his head and eyes still not fully awake. He followed the man down the hall and into an elevator that took them to the fifth floor, then down a long hallway again until they turned right and then stopped in front of a door with number 29 written on it.

"Kai will be pretty out of it, as he's been drugged a lot for the pain and the surgery, but I think he'll be able to blink and see you." "Will he recognize me?" Rei whispered as he played with the end of his braid. "I hope so, we'll only wait and see but I think he will. He was muttering your name before we took him into surgery." The doctor smiled gently and pushed the door open.

Rei slowly tip-toed his way into the hospital room, preparing for the worst.

The room was painted in a soft peach colour, and with the white ceiling and trimmings on the middle of the walls, it gave Rei a kind of relaxed sensation. There were two large windows straight ahead, sided with soft yellow curtains with orange triangular patterns. As Rei slowly made his way through the small room, his nose noticed the sweet, yet indefinable smell of what Rei figured were the smell of anaesthesia mixed with medicine. "Hospital" as he remembered Takao naming the smell.

He carefully pulled the curtains, that made the only means of privacy, aside so that he could see what laid in the bed before him. He put one hand in front of his mouth in shock as he rapidly walked over to Kai's side and used his free hand to gently touch Kai's dual-toned hair.

Kai's eyes fluttered and he moaned softly. "….R… Rei?" "Yes, I'm here Kai. Don't strain yourself, you're badly wounded!" Rei said softly, a hint of firmness in his voice. Kai attempted a smile. "Keh. I'll manage, now that I know that you're OK. Ah… It hurts…" He clenched his eyes shut as a wave of pain shot through him when he tried to push himself a bit higher up in the bed.

"Kai, stop it! It'll only cause you pain! I'll get a nurse to give you some more pain-relief." Rei was about to turn around when Kai grabbed his arm. It seemed like it pained him to breathe. "Kitten, don't. I don't need it, I don't want it. The pain is a proof that I'm still alive… Please, just sit by me and talk?" Rei felt his eyes sting from unshed tears because of Kai's situation and what he just said, but he bit his lip and sat down in a comfy chair, taking Kai's hand in his.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, you know that?" Rei smiled and tried to cheer Kai up. Kai nodded before he yawned. "I'm so tired…" He whispered as his crimson eyes where slightly covered by his eyelids. Rei looked at his loved one and nodded. "I can understand. You've been though a lot today. I'll sit by you until the doctor throws me out." Kai nodded again, feeling his head starting to spin. "I'd… I'd like that very much." He whispered as his eyes closed again and he positioned his head to face Rei.

Rei sat there and watched as Kai quickly fell into a deep sleep, caused by stress, an operation with anaesthesia and pain-killers. He allowed his free hand to gently stroke Kai's hair, sobbing quietly to himself as he watched the pale face of his loved one look so peaceful, and his bandaged chest go up and down in a rhythmic pace.

He yawned and silently stretched himself before carefully laying his head down on Kai's bed, drifting into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning he woke up to a tugging in his hair and a deep voice whispering, almost needy in the tone. "Rei, Rei, wake up please!" Rei lifted his head before he stretched himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt Kai grab his hand, squeezing it tightly. "What's the matter Kai?" He trailed off as he saw Kai's pale complexion and pained eyes. "Kai! Are you in pain!? Let me get the nurse…" Rei stood up to pull the red cord next to Kai's bed, but Kai stopped him by grabbing Rei's shirt. "No… Don't…"

Kai shut his eyes tightly as it stung in his side. His rib was still bothering him, but that wasn't all that was bothering him.

"Rei, I… I have something… I need to say to you…" It pained him to breathe, but he had to talk to Rei. Rei sat down again and leaned in close, so that Kai could whisper. "Rei… You know that… I love you, right?" He inhaled slowly and deeply every few words, having trouble saying long sentences. Rei nodded. "I've loved you… ever since the… first time I laid my eyes on you…" Kai smiled a crooked smile, knowing how out of character he was, even around Rei, and how clichéd that sounded. Rei blushed and nodded again.

"And the day… when you accepted to… go on that date with me… Was one of the… happiest days of my life." He raised his hand to gently stroke Rei's cheek and wipe away a tear. "Please, don't cry. Kitten. Don't cry… Then I'll start crying too…" Rei sniffled and played with the end of his tail. Kai let his arm fall down on Rei's again, a tear making his way down his cheek. "And all the years… I've spent with you… Not just as lovers… But as teammates too… Are the best years… I've ever had."

Rei felt tears sting in his eyes, but he somehow managed to keep them in. But then he caught his breath and froze in his seat.

_//"Are the best years… I've ever had…"//_

Kai's words spun around in his head as Rei's eyes widened in realisation and his heart skipping a beat.

_//He's saying goodbye… He's… saying goodbye… He's… //_

He noticed that Kai had stopped talking and looked up, letting his tears flow freely from the golden pools that Kai fell in love with all those years ago. Kai answered his gaze with the same kind of expression, his blue triangles smudged by his tears.

Rei stared into the crimson depths he loved so much and felt his heart shatter into thousands of little pieces.

**~ ~ ~ We had no time to say goodbye ~ ~ ~**

"Please… Don't say goodbye… You're stronger than this… You can overcome this. You're Hiwatari Kai for God's sake!" Rei felt anger overwhelm him, but he knew deep down in his pain ridden heart that Kai had already given up, and now were going to die, no matter what he said.

Kai grabbed Rei's hand and squeezed it lovingly. "I'm sorry my love… I feel it… in my bones… That I'm not going to overcome this… Despite what my name may be…" He cracked a small smile before a wave of pain shot through him, biting his lower lip to preventing himself from screaming.

Rei's anger lessened and a feeling of total despair crept into him. His voice was weak when it finally passed his lips. "Is there anything I can do for you? To help you in any way?" Kai shifted his weight and made room for Rei in his bed.

"Just stay with me… Please?"

Rei stood for a while before slowly climbing into bed, being careful to not bump into Kai and cause even more pain than he was already in. He laid himself down and Kai made himself as comfortable as possible, laying his head on Rei's chest and a hand over his abdomen.

Rei pulled Kai carefully closer, snuggling into his hair as he kissed the top of his head and drawing in his scent. Usually, it would be the other way around when it came to whom held who, but Rei felt comfortable being the one holding Kai.

Rei closed his eyes and let the scent of Kai surround him as he slowly calmed his racing heart down by humming softly.

Kai tightened his grip around his beloved and tried to snuggle as close to him as possible, just to feel his bodily warmth for one more time. He drew in Rei's scent, heard his heart beat in a steady rhythm in his chest, his breathing hitching as he managed to control his sobs and smiled sadly.

He noticed that Rei was humming and a tear gently fell from his eye.

_//He would always do that when I woke up in the middle of the night because of my nightmares…//_

He felt another wave of pain wash through him and unconsciously gripped Rei's side tighter, and as Rei noticed this, he hummed louder.

"Rei…?" Kai's voice was weak and barely audible, but Rei's keen neko-jin ears caught it easily. "Yes, Kai?" Kai struggled to get from his comfortable embrace and moved to look Rei straight in the eyes, supporting himself on his one elbow.

"Rei. I love you, always have and always will. I'll keep watch over you for the rest of your life." In a moment of no pain, he slowly leaned forward to capture Rei's lips in a careful and loving kiss, knowing this was the last thing he was to do here on Earth.

He smiled at he felt Rei smile against his lips and return the kiss in an equally loving matter, followed by a whispering "Thank you. Please watch over me. I love you too, Kai" before he started to kiss him again.

Kai slowly closed his eyes and revelled in the soft kiss he and his love was sharing, feeling that his time was up and smiled faintly.

_//At least I die with a smile on my lips… and a happy feeling in my heart… Goodbye Rei… I'll keep my promise and watch over you... Forever… I love you…//_

The machine next to the bed started making a long, infernal "beep"-sound just as Rei felt Kai go limp in his embrace, but Rei paid no heed to the screeching noise as he held Kai tightly to his chest.

His crying became uncontrollable and he saw no point in stopping it now. He saw his tears stain Kai's naked shoulder and trickle down Kai's muscular back, following every dip and line it could find before reaching the bandages around his upper waist. Rei noticed they were stained crimson.

The desire to scream out his anger, his pain and his frustrations were overwhelming and almost primal, but he knew that the hospital-staff was on their way to the room and he wanted to respect the peace of the others in the room.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself when he got home...

_//"Rei. I love you, always have and always will. I'll keep watch over you for the rest of your life…"//_

Rei was awakened from his trip down memory lane as the priest announced that the ceremony would be ending with a small gathering in the nearby community house. One by one, lead by the priest, the friends laid a flower on the casket before following the priest up the road to the church.

**~ ~ ~ How can the world just carry on? ~ ~ ~**

One by one, they gave Rei a saddened look as they passed him, some giving him and handshake, some a hug and someone just a comforting pat on his shoulder.

Rei stayed behind for a little while, taking his own, silent goodbye to the only one he could ever love in life.

**… oOo …**

When he came back to the BBA-house after the small gathering at the end of the funeral, he slowly trotted up the stairs to the room and locked himself inside, earning some worried gazes from his other team-mates.

He ripped his clothes off and sloppily left them on the floor before crawling under the sheets, sighed in a tired fashion as his eyes slid shut, tears threatening to spill for the millionth time this week. Although his voice worked almost normally when speaking normally, he didn't have the voice to scream anymore, it was already hurting, hoarse and raspy.

**~ ~ ~ I feel so lost when you are not at my side ~ ~ ~**

"I miss you so much, Kai…" He mumbled as he closed his eyes after the tiring day, hoping that he wouldn't have to relive the tragic another time today.

**~ ~ ~ But there is nothing but silence now ~ ~ ~**  
**~ ~ ~ Around the one I loved ~ ~ ~**  
**~ ~ ~ Is this our farewell? ~ ~ ~ **


	4. Dream

Kai felt a tear slide down his face as he watched Rei curl himself to a ball under the covers.

Why did this have to happen with him and Rei?

Why did it have to happen on their anniversary as a couple?

Why… Why… Why…

**~ ~ ~ Sweet darling you worry too much, my child ~ ~ ~  
**

God stepped up next to him and saw the tears trickle down Kai's face, smudging the blue triangles.

"Why did you take me away from him… How could you take me away just like that…" Kai mumbled as he looked at Rei lie restlessly in bed, not able of sleeping.

"It was just your time. The sand in your hourglass had run out and the Reaper came to gather you. I'm sorry." God answered as he laid a hand on Kai's strong shoulder.

**~ ~ ~ See the sadness in your eyes ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ You are not alone in life ~ ~ ~**

Rei turned and faced Kai, mumbling a soft "I miss you, Kai…" before stretching his hand out to touch the thin air. "I'm so alone…" He continued, before turning again and sighing deeply while pulling the covers closer to himself, a sad expression set on his features.

**  
~ ~ ~ Although you might think that you are ~ ~ ~  
**

"It's just… So unfair…" Kai muttered as he went into their old closet and found one of his scarves. He placed it up to his nose and sniffed, recognizing his own scent. He knew that Rei treasured this scarf; it was the one he had used the most and had his special scent on.

He silently walked over the floor and placed it in Rei's hands, his fingers immediately gripping the soft fabric tightly and bringing it up to his own nose, a faint smile tugging at his sleeping lips.

"Kai…"

"I'm so sorry, Rei… I'm so sorry…

**~ ~ ~ So sorry your world is tumbling down ~ ~ ~  
**

He crawled into the bed with Rei and crept under the covers, placing his head on his one arm on the pillow and the other one finding it's place around Rei's abdomen, pulling them closer together.

Just like before.

**~ ~ ~ I'll watch you through these nights ~ ~ ~  
**

Kai snuggled into the feeling of Rei's warm body, felt how well they fitted together and drew in the scent of flowers coming from Rei's hair. He rubbed his nose into the raven black locks and marvelled at its softness, even though he knew it had always been that way.

Just like he always did before.

**~ ~ ~ Rest your head and go to sleep ~ ~ ~  
**

He felt Rei stir and he quickly calmed him with a simple whisper: "I love you, Rei. Go to sleep now." Rei nodded slowly. "Good night, Kai…" Kai sighed happily as Rei pushed himself closer to him, a smile gracing his gentle, sleeping face. Kai crawled even closer, if possible, and felt his breathing and his heart synchronise itself with Rei's, making Kai drowsy. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**~ ~ ~ Because my child, this is not our farewell. ~ ~ ~  
**

Rei smiled as he felt Kai's scarf in his hands and Kai's scent fill his nose and his lungs. He immediately felt calmer, safer. Happier.

He felt a sudden source of heat spooning him from behind and he pressed his naked back towards it, wanting as much contact as possible. Rei recognized the heat and the skin, knowing that it was Kai, but were so far gone into Dream Land, that he didn't remember or maybe didn't care about the fact that Kai was actually… Gone.

Gone and never to return.

He adjusted himself a little in Kai's grip, earning him a husky whisper; "I love you, Rei. Go to sleep now." Rei nodded and pressed himself even closer, if possible, and said; "Good night, Kai…"

He smiled again, and felt himself fall deeper into slumber.

To a place where he and Kai were together again, and would be so for ever more.

**~ ~ ~ This is not our farewell. ~ ~ ~  
**

**

* * *

**

Authors Notes: Final Chapter of this story, I'm sorry for the long wait! I just plain forgot about it… Forgive me!

R&R are always welcome!


End file.
